Field
The present disclosure relates generally to devices for cleaning surfaces, such as floors, and more specifically to holders configured to receive cleaning or scrubbing pads or the like.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of devices for cleaning surfaces, for example, floors, walls, and/or other such surfaces, are available (see, e.g., FIGS. 1A-1C). In some cases, a cleaning pad of a cleaning device extends outwardly such that it can contact walls, baseboards, and/or other surfaces surrounding the floor area being cleaned. Some cleaning pads have abrasive surfaces and could damage or mar the surrounding surfaces. In some cases, even if the cleaning pad does not extend beyond the base, edges of the base can damage or mar surrounding surfaces.